listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoshea's Creepypastas
Creepypastas from the Geoshea's Creepypasta wiki Wayne's Depression # Gabriel Garza - Mutilated by Wayne. # Red Puckett - Mutilated by Wayne. # Gru - Axed in the back by Wayne. # Norbert the Minion - Chopped up by Wayne. # Toon Link - Mutilated by Wayne. # Ico - Stabbed in the eye by Wayne. # Yorda - Burned by Wayne with a flamethrower. # Coraline Jones - Stabbed in the chest by Wayne. # Norman Babcock - Dissected by Wayne. # Athaga Prenderghast - Bludgeoned by Wayne with a baseball bat. # Hiro Hamada - Hung by Wayne. # Baymax - Torn apart by Wayne. # King Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Queen Cornelia, Luca, and other apes - Torn apart by Wayne. # Bernard Bear - Gutted by Wayne with a chainsaw. # Victor Van Dort - Head bitten off by Wayne. # Victoria Everglot - Dissected by Wayne. # Emily the Corpse Bride - Head smashed by Wayne with a sledgehammer. # Jak - Nailed to a cross, skinned, and gutted by Wayne. # Daxter - Torn apart and cooked in a pot by Wayne. # Iken J. Yanguburu and Naomi Canbell - Mauled by Wayne. # Shougu - Spine ripped out and hung on a rack by Wayne. # AAAA - Shot in the head by Wayne. # Violet - Burned by Wayne with a flamethrower. # Structure and Kozu - Gutted by Wayne. # Adventurer - Mutilated by Wayne. # Misuzu Makihara - Suffocated by Wayne with a plastic bag. # Mavis, Jonathan Loughran, Dennis Loughran, Winnie Werewolf, Dracula, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wanda Werewolf, Murray, Griffin, and some of the werewolf pups - Mauled by Wayne. # Woman - Died of blood loss after slitting her throat with a razorblade. # Boy - Choked to death. # Girl - Shot in the face by a man with a shotgun. The Loud House: Enough Is Enough # Lori Loud - Died of blood loss after Lincoln smashed her cellphone in her face. # Lynn Loud - Strangled by Lincoln. # Leni Loud - Stabbed by Lincoln with a pair of scissors. # Lola Loud - Bludgeoned by Lincoln with a baseball bat. # Luna Loud - Head smashed by Lincoln with her guitar. # Lucy Loud - Burned to ashes by Lincoln. # Lily Loud - Choked to death on a plastic toy. # Lana Loud - Killed by Lincoln in an unknown way. # Lisa Loud - Killed by Lincoln in an unknown way. # luan loud - killed by unknown way. # Lincoln Loud - Hung himself. We are number one, but it's a Creepypasta reading # Stingy - Hung himself. # Pixel - Hung himself. # Trixie - Hung herself. # Ziggy - Hung himself. # Stephanie - Hung herself. # Bessie Busybody - Hung herself. # Mayor Milford Meanswell - Hung himself. # Robbie Rotten - Hung himself. # Sportacus - Killed when LazyTown was destroyed. It is unknown how he died. # Everyone in the narrator's hometown (except the narrator) - Killed possibly by the LazyTown cast. It is unknown how they killed them. Dora's Real Life # Dora - Hung herself. Annoying Orange Deleted Episode # Orange - Shot in the eye # Grapefruit - Executed Scandinavia and the World: Enough Is Enough # Michael Scofield - Foot ripped in half by Iceland. # Lucie - Choked to death by Denmark. # John Abruzzi - Stabbed by Iceland with a pair of scissors. # Ms. Russia - Bludgeoned by Sweden with a baseball bat. # JJ Jarrett - Head smashed by Iceland with her own guitar. # Damien - Burned into ashes by Finland. # Iceland - Head exploded after he saw a pizza with a banana. # Sweden - Hung himself. # Finland - Hung himself. # Denmark - Status unknown. Wow Wow Wubbzy - The Party # Walden - Thrown out a window by Wubbzy. # Widget - Shot six times by Wubbzy. # Kooky Kid - Shot in the head by Wubbzy. # The rest of the party guests - Shot by Wubbzy. It is unknown if Daizy was killed or not, she could have escaped since she wasn't mentioned. # Buggy - Killed by Wubbzy. # Wubbzy - Stabbed in the chest by a police officer. # Police Officer - Killed by Wubbzy with a knife. Steven Universe: Series Finale # Steven’s Dad - Turned into a zombie and died possibly. # Zombies - Killed by Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. # Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven - Torn apart by zombies. # Almond - Decapitated by Stan. Caillou Says Goodbye to Gilbert # Gilbert - Injected with poison. # Caillou - Died of cancer. Alpha and Omega Creepypasta: Haunted A&O DVD # Kate (Alpha) - Mutilated by Humphrey. # Numerous Wolves and Forest Animals - Killed by Humphrey. # Lilly - Torn apart by Humphrey. # Humphrey - Blew his head off with a shotgun. # Kate (Human) - Shot herself. # Jon - Brutally attacked by Humphrey. # Katie - Hung herself. # Chris - Shot himself. Sesame Street Episode 666 # Jim Henson - Eaten by Cookie Monster. # Grover - Fell to his death after jumping out of a plane. # Big Bird - Drowned. # Ernie - Hung himself. # Narrator - Possibly killed by Elmo. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Lost Episode # Master Shake, Meatwad, and Nathan Scott Phillips - Blown up by Frylock's eye laser. # Carl - Cut open by Frylock. Masha’s Real Life # Masha - Hung herself. Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode - Toothin' On a Dog # Lumpy - Torn apart by Whistle. # Giggles - Arm ripped off by Whistle. # Flippy - Decapitated by Whistle. # Russell - Mauled by Whistle. # Sniffles - Killed by Whistle. # The Mole - Mutilated by Whistle. # Cuddles - Attacked by Whistle. # Toothy - Hung himself. ICarly Lost Episode: "Last Show" # Carly - Crushed by something really fast. # Sam - Crushed by something really fast. # Freddy - Shot himself. Numberblocks: Five’s Revenge # One - Killed by Five. The World of Princess Lucy: Director’s Cut # Mr. Beary, Dolly and Furby - Destroyed by Princess Lucy. # Kaelyn - Hung herself. Girl Meets World: The Violent Tornado # Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Auggie, and Topanga - Sucked into the tornado. # Cory - Shot himself. Goodbye Spongebob # Sandy Cheeks - Killed in a plane crash. # Spongebob Squarepants - Hung himself. Lightning McQueen's Death # Lightning McQueen - Crashed into a wall. Cow and Chicken: Series Finale # Cow and Chicken's Parents - Turned into zombies and died possibly from gunshots. # Zombies - Shot by Cow and Chicken. # Cow and Chicken - Torn apart by zombies. # Almond - Decapitated by Stan. The Powerpuff Girls: The Black Hole # Bubbles and Blossom - Sucked into the black hole. # Buttercup - Sucked into the black hole. Squidward's Suicide 2 # Squid Boy - Decapitated by Squidward with a saw. # Squidward Tentacles - Stabbed in the heart by the female squid with a pair of scissors. Lost Wordgirl Episode: The Last Word #Wordgirl Animation Group - Died of an unknown cause. #Wordgirl - Neck broken from seizure. Cupcakes # Rainbow Dash - Tortured to death. Rarity’s New Patterns # Crystal Annora - Decapitated. # Rainbow Dash - Decapitated. # Twilight - Stabbed in the neck. # Pinkie Pie - Stabbed repeatedly by axe. # Fluttershy - Neck broken. # Applejack - Decapitated. # Rarity - Commited suicide. Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty: Extended Edition #Princess Aurora - Died after jabbing her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. #Flora, Fauna, and Merriwether - Disintegrated into fairy dust by Maleficent with the power of her staff. #Prince Phillip - Destroyed by Maleficent with the power of her staff. Mulan: Extended Edition #Unnamed Man - Sliced in half by Shan Yu with a sword. #Yao - Dismembered by a hun with a sword. #Li Shang - Neck broken by Shan Yu. #Mulan - Stabbed by Shan Yu and kicked through the palace window. #Mushu - Possibly killed by Shan Yu. Frozen Lost Clip #Elsa - Dismembered by Anna. #People of Arendelle (including Kristoff, Sven, Prince Hans, etc.) - Murdered by Anna in numerous ways. #Anna - Dismembered by Olaf with a chainsaw. #Narrator - Killed by Olaf. Zootopia - IMIN.mov #Narrator's Friend - Died of an unknown cause, it's possible he was killed by Judy Hopps' ghost. #Cashier - Stabbed to death by Judy. #Police Warden - Stabbed to death by Judy. #Judy Hopps - Died after torturing herself. The Loud House - Lost DVD #Leni Loud - Died of blood loss after eating a bottle of cyanide. #Lisa Loud - Ran over by a truck. #Lucy Loud - Stabbed by Luan. #Clyde McBride - Hung himself. #Jews - Killed by Lynn Sr. #Lynn Loud Sr. - Possibly died when he was locked in a prison cell with no food or water. #Luna Loud and Lori Loud - Mutilated in a car crash. #Lana Loud - Stabbed to death by Lola. #Lola Loud - Hung herself. #Lily Loud - Eaten by a dog. #Luan Loud - Shot herself. #Lynn Loud - Fell off Lincoln's bed, snapping her neck. #Rita Loud - Stabbed by Lincoln. #Lincoln Loud - Stabbed himself. Spongebob's Suicide # Spongebob Squarepants - Died after overdosing on Prozac. Nature Cat Lost Episode # Nature Cat - Hung himself # Hal - Stabbed # Squeeks - Died offscreen # Daisy - Died in an unknown way Regular Show - "Everything Ends" # Greg - Died of blood loss after Rigby cut his testicles off with a chainsaw. # Mordecai and Pops - Destroyed by Rigby with a rocker launcher. # Numerous Characters - Destroyed by Rigby with a rocket launcher. # Benson - Destroyed by Rigby with a rocket launcher. The Adventures of Kid Danger: Pilot Episode # Jeff - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Dr. Minyak - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Van Del - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Time Jerker - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Nurse Cohort - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # The Toddler - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Alien Girl - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Drill Finger - Stabbed in the chest by Captain Man with his own drill finger. # 20 Kids - Beaten to death by Captain Man # Henry Hart, Charlotte Page, and Jasper Dunlop - Strangled by Captain Man. # Schwoz Schwartz - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. # Everyone in Swellview - Disintegrated by Captain Man with his disintegrating ray. Scandinavia and the World: Numbered in 0004 # Laila and Tarik - Poisoned by Dora. # Courtney - Ran over by a truck. # Annie - Stabbed by Luan. # Max - Hung himself. # Ruby - Hung herself. # Richard - Fell from two stories and stabbed by Iceland. # Claudia’s Mum - Head cracked open on the bathtub by Iceland. # Billy - Stabbed to the head by Finland with axe. # Lana - Stabbed to the stomach by Finland with axe. # Tree and Carter - Killed possibly, confirmed that she got poisoned. # Luan - Shot herself. # Justin Bieber - Stabbed to death by Finland. # Rebecca Black - Stabbed to death by Sweden. # Suicidal Teacher - Fell from the rooftop. The Fairly OddParents: Timmy Loses His Godparents (2005) # Jorgen Von Strangle - Died in a nuclear fairy explosion. # Timmy's Father - Shot by Timmy. # Timmy's Mother - Blown up by Timmy. # Timmy Turner - Shot himself. # Cosmo and Wanda - Destroyed when they pressed the self destruct button. # Mr. Crocker - Hung himself. Bloody Mugman vs Bloody GIR # Zim - Killed by Bloody GIR. # Numerous People - Killed by Bloody Mugman. # Bloody GIR - Disintegrated by Bloody Mugman with his eye lasers. # Bloody Mugman - Decapitated by Bloody GIR with a hand saw. Gravity Falls: The Christmas Episode # Everyone in Gravity Falls (including Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, etc.) - Killed by Bill in numerous ways. # Dipper Pines - Cut in half by Bill with a chainsaw. Lila.exe # Adrien - Poisoned # Child - Poisoned # Cat - Poisoned Caillou: The Thought # Caillou's Dad - Died of cancer. # Gilbert - Thrown out of a window by Caillou. # Caillou - Hung himself. # Caillou's Mom, Rosie, Caillou's Grandma, and Caillou's Grandpa - Died of sadness when Caillou died. Angelica.exe # Rugrats - Destroyed Phineas and Ferb Lost Episode # Phineas Flynn - Shot by Doofenshmirtz. # Candace Flynn - Hung herself. # Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Burned to death in an electric chair. # Jeremy - Died of an unknown cause, it was possible he was murdered by Linda. Shrek Director's Cut # Donkey - Intestines eaten by Shrek. # Dragon - Disintegrated after sticking her head in lava. # Shrek - Decapitated by Farquaad's guards. # Fiona - Thrown into lava by Farquaad. Thomas Fire # Thomas the Tank Engine - Died in fire # All including Thomas the Tank Engine - Exploded Barney the Dinosaur: Possessed DVD # Numerous Children - Mutilated by Barney. # Barney the Dinosaur - Erased from existence when the narrator set his lair on fire. American Idol: The Lost Curse # Cleetus' Grandpappy - Murdered by an unknown person. # Security Guard - Exploded. # Simon Corwell - Head exploded. # Randy Newman - Head exploded. # Paula Abdul - Drowned in her own blood. Spiderman: Extended Edition # Green Goblin - Stabbed in the eye by Spiderman. # Peter Parker (Spiderman) - Neck broken due to seizure. The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Revenge # Bernard Bear and Gru - Shot multiple times by Gabriel. # Ico - Destroyed by Gabriel with a rocket launcher. # Red Puckett - Mutilated by Gabriel with a pickaxe. # Other MYCUNs - Killed by Gabriel in numerous ways. # Gabriel Garza - Died of heatstroke after eating pizza rolls. BrainPOP: The Violent Tornado # Annie - Sucked into the tornado. # Moby - Torn apart and sucked into the tornado. # Tim - Sucked into the tornado. Space Goofs - Episode 104 # Store Clerk - Stabbed in the eye by Gorgious. # Ento, Bud, Candy, and Stereo - Destroyed by Gorgeous with a rocket launcher (Stereo's death is debatable). # Howard Smith - Mentioned to have been killed. Max and Ruby 0004 # Mom - Natural causes (either that or she was choked) # Dad - Same reason as Mom (either that or he was choked) # Max - Hung himself # Ruby - Status unknown... Scandinavia and the World: Lost Comic # Norway - Stabbed to death by Baby Hazel. # Sweden - Stabbed to death by Baby Hazel. # Denmark - Stabbed to death by Baby Hazel. # Baby Hazel’s Parents - Cooked to death by Baby Hazel. BFDI 26: Flower’s Revenge # Bubble - Stabbed by Flower. # Pencil - Stabbed by Flower. # Other Contestants - Stabbed by Flower. # Announcer - Killed by Flower in an unknown way. Blue's Clues Sorrow # Blue - Heart Stopped Beating # Steve - Poisoned Himself Category:Creepypastas Category:Horror films Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cartoons Category:Parodies Category:Video games